Blog użytkownika:Kcoddah/Czasami trzeba coś przemyśleć więcej niż dwa razy
Prolog Wyspa Berk. Jakieś dziesięć drogi stąd od beznadziei i rzut hełmem od '' zamardzniesz na śmierć''. Taki równoleżnik gdzie wszystko równo leży. Z wyjątkiem mojej osady, która niestety stoi.Od ośmiu pokoleń a zresztą jakie to ma znaczenie.Mamy tu ryby,owce i malownicze zachody słońca,które wręcz uwielbiam.Ale najważniejsze jest w tym wszystkim,że prawie codziennie atakują nas...SMOKI! Normalni ludzie by się wynieśli ale nie my jesteśmy wikingami.Znaczy oni są,bo ja napewno nim nie jestem. Pewnie myślicie dlaczego tak mówię. To może opowiem coś o sobie. Moje imię to Czkawka. Wiem imię super ale mogło być gorzej. Me jakże już normalniejsze nazwisko to Haddock. Mam piętnaście lat Jestem chudy i słaby. Z tego jakże cudownego powodu (sarkazm) jestem wyśmiewany przez każdego mieszkańca Berk. Noo może jest jeden wiking,który mnie rozumie. Ma na imię Pyskacz. Nie ma lewej ręki i prawej nogi. Pracuję on w kuzni a nawet w niej mieszka. Ja mu pomagam. Naprzykład robię miecze, tarcze lub takie tam podobne bronie. Lubię robić wynalazki i rysować różne rzeczy. Pyskacz jest też najlepszym przyjacielem mojego ojca. To może coś o nim. Nazywa się Stoick Ważki. Taki ma pełny tytuł. Ja oczywiście też mam swój a brzmi on tak: Halibut Straszliwy Czkawka Trzeci. Wiem trochę mniej błyskotliwe. Ale co do mojego ojca jest on naszym wodzem i z pewnością na niego wygląda. Nie to co ja. Przedtem mówiłem, że większość mnie wyśmiewa. No to mój ojciec się mnie wstydzi. Choć lepsze to niż, żeby mnie obrażał. Jeśli Chodzi o wyśmiewanie to robi to jedna banda a mianowicie banda Smarka. W jej skład wchodzą:Sączysmark- duże ego ale mały mózg, często mnie wyśmiewa a nawet czasami bije. Następny to: Śledzik-pulchny, przyjazny ale za to strachliwy chłopak. Czyta dużo książek. Kolejni to blizniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka-często się kłócą i tylko demolki w ich głowach. Ostatnia osoba to Astrid-piękna blondynka z niebieskimi oczami. Jest wojowniczką, rzuca w drzewa swoim toporem i podrywa ją Smark ale zawsze dostaje w twarz. Nie powiem zakochałem się w niej ale bez wzajemności, bo kto by pokochal takie chuchro jak ja. NIKT. Ale skrywam pewną tajemnicę. Jest nim Szczerbatek-nocna furia,gad z zielonymi oczami i z czarnymi łuskami. Zamiast lewej lotki ma protezę koloru czerwonego. dlatego, bo zestrzeliłem go i stracił kawałek ogona. Dzięki tej protezie może latać sam. Ale lata też ze mną. Jest on moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Nikt się nie może o nim dowIedzieć, bo wtedy rozpętałoby się piekło. Naszczęście go nie będzie. Chyba. Rozdział 1 Przykra wiadomość Perspektywa Czkawki ' '''Jak to mam w zwyczaju, wstałem o szóstej. Potem poszłem do łazienki , żeby się wyszykować. Ojciec pewnie już się zajmuje tym całym '' wodzowaniem. Mam zamiar właśnie pójść do Mordki. Jak pomyślałem to tak miałem zrobić. W kuzni - Stoick nie przesadzaj. Chłopak jest mądry i pracowity. Co z tego , że nie wygląda jak wiking - powiedział zmartwionym głosem Pyskacz. - Pyskacz dobrze wiesz , że syn wodza powinien wyglądać jak prawdziwy wiking a nie rybi szkielet. Niedługo Czkawka kończy szesnaście lat. Wiadomo , że do tego czasu musi udowodnić , że jest jrdnym z nas - westchnął Stoick. - No wiem. Ale przecież Śledzik też nie stał się jeszcze wikingiem. - W tym masz trochę racji. Ale Śledzik to Śledzik. A Czkawka... - Stoick nie dokończył swojej wypowiedzi , ponieważ jego przyjaciel mu przerwał. - Tak wiem jest synem wodza , czyli ciebie. Mówiłeś to już - potwierdził Pyskacz znudzonym już głosem - Ale przecież się go nie wyżekniesz Prawda - spytał wodza Berk. Stoick nic już nie mówił. Tylko patrzył się w dal. 5 minut wcześniej Perspektywa Czkawki Właśnie miałem pójść do Szczerbatka, ale przypomniałem sobie , że miałem dzisiaj pójść do kuzni Pyskacza , bo wczoraj jak u niego byłem zapomniałem wziąść moje projekty. Już byłem koło kuzni i miałem do niej wejść , ale usłyszałem głos mojego ojca. Najwyrazniej rozmawiał z Pyskaczem. Postanowiłem , że ich podsłucham choć było słyszeć , że zaraz skończą te swoje pogaduchy. - Czkawka jest synem wodza. Ale przecież się go nie wyżekniesz. Prawda. Moj ojciec nic nie odpowiedział , tylko gapił się na niewiadomo co. Wtedy wiedziałem co ma zamiar zrobić. Wyżec się mnie. Ale nie ze mną te numery. Postanowiłem z nim porozmawiać , więc powiedziałem; - Tato. Po tym słowie nasz szanowny wódz raczył się ogarnąć i odwrócić. Już by mnie zobaczył ale uciekłem. O nie! W tamtej chwili postanowiłem sobie coś , że ucieknę razem ze Szczerbatkiem , bo mam go dość. Go , czyli mojego oj... wodza. Właśnie teraz pójdę do mojego smoka i mu wszystko opowiem. A jutro każdy będzię się cieszył , ponieważ mnie nie będzię. Jestem bardzo zły na mojego ojca , ale chyba jednak bardziej smytny. Ta wiadomość najwyrazniej wszystko zmieni. Nadal w kuzni '- '''Słyszałeś coś - zapytał Stoick. - No tak jakby ktoś powiedział ''tato - odpowiedział Stoickowi jego najlepszy przyjaciel zaniepokojonym głosem. Wtedy Stoick sobie coś uświadomił. - Czkawka! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania